Previously, many types of barriers have been used to provide an effective means to prevent overflowing of a body of water such as a river.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,321,774FishMar. 30, 19825,971,661Johnson et al.Oct. 26, 19995,984,576ZetzschNov. 16, 19995,993,113DarlingNov. 30, 19996,042,301SovranMar. 28, 20006,390,154HallMay 21, 2002
Fish in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,774 teaches a flood barrier consisting of a flexible membrane with a base having an end terminating in a bead of polypropylene rope. The sides of the barrier are located on a vertical channel that is further located on the side walls, and a base that is located on the barrier's floor. Typically, the barrier is stowed in a collapsed position and is erected in the event of a flood warning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,661 issued to Johnson et al. is for a water containment device for impeding the flow of water which includes a two-sided body, a base and ends. A valve is disposed in the end and a flap is provided formed as an extension of the base. The flap receives another device impeding the movement of water and is also used to divert the to flow away from a levee should the water level exceed the height of the levee.
Zetzsch in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,576 discloses a mobile demountable flood barrier having stackable sections. The individual sections engage together by means of horizontal S-shaped toothed projections, thereby transmitting part of the load caused by the pressure of the flood water.
Darling in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,113 teaches a flood barrier having water fillable tube and cylindrical portions with drain outlets, air relief valves, and anchors. The ends of the tube portions are held in watertight contact with cylindrical junctions. Straps are threaded through the anchors and a saddle on the cylindrical portions prevents rolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,301 issued to Sovran teaches a temporary barrier having extractable piles that are fitted into holes in the ground, with removable water tight members mounted in between the piles. The water tight members may be made of a stack of metal beams and thick bars.
Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,154 discloses a portable levee system in the form of a bag having a pre-selected shape. A top portion of the bag is open for receiving fill material. The bag may be deposited by a dispenser towed behind a tractor or a truck for emergency levee construction.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Bennet in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,655.